Random Dream
by Yuki11492
Summary: I kid you not this was a dream I had during a nap. This is a really short one shot because like I said it was a dream I had with a little bit added to it. This is a Riku x Sora Yaoi don't like don't read. t
**This has got to be the most RANDOM dream I had just now during my nap. Well from those I can remember lol. I was so tired I didn't sleep at all last night because I kept thing about the test I had earlier this morning. I think I did well anyway :D I thought this would be funny to post because I thought this was hilarious I don't know why guess because it was random lol. It is pretty short and I did add some bits to it to spicy it up a bit and make it longer so I hope you enjoy it and give me so reviews to let me know how you feel about it XD**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Sora had trouble sleeping. He was lying on his couch facing the TV across from him flicking through the remote. There was nothing to watch and it was pasted 2am and he began to felt his eyes growing ever within each flick of the remote. His boyfriend Riku was in the other room sleeping, but he must have heard the tv because he staring at me in the door way.

"Hey… Can't sleep?" he said between a yawn.

I just nodded in response. He walked over to Sora and crawled on top of him stroking his face.

"Well I know a way to help you sleep," he smiled.

He could feel Riku's hand going under his shirt touching his bare body with each movement of his hand. Riku kissed Sora gently then rougher, sticking his hot tounge in Sora's mouth playing with his. He doesn't remember how, but at some point both of them were naked and Riku was just about to put his throbbing hot dick inside of Sora's tight hole. With another light kiss Riku pushed his dick in slowly. Sora's body arched in pleasure. It's not like it was their first time they had been dating since high school.

Riku's hot hard dick got pushed even futher. Sora kept moaning within each light push by then it was already all the way in.

"I'm going to start moving now…," Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and nodded as he was blushing with pleasure. He started off light and became rougher with each thrust making Sora burst with pleasure.

"Hmmnh….,"

Sora clanged to Riku and moaning under him never wanting to let go or for him to stop. Riku began to lick the side of Sora's face over and over. Sora kept moving his head to the other side, but Riku didn't stop no matter which side he turned his face to. For some reason Riku felt heavier than usually and his hair felt so soft, but also furry.

"Riku… stop… that tickles…," Sora tried to push Riku's face away, but he wouldn't stop.

"I'm serious…" then everything around him became blurry including Riku.

When Sora open his eyes, instead of Riku on top him it was a yellow lab, his yellow lab. Sora blinked in surprised as the dog kept licking his face.

"Hey cut it out Roxas!" as he managed to push the dog off of him and Sora sat up all looking around all confused.

"I thought I put you out side?" Roxas sat down and looked at him tilting his head in confusion.

Sora looked over to the screen door that was in the living room that led right out to the backyard. The screen part of the door was shut, but there was a huge hole in it now that must have been made by the dog.

Sora sighed and looked at Roxas who was wagging his tail happily at him, "I don't what you are so happy about… Now I have to ask Riku to fix that…" he said as he patted the dog on his head.

"Fix what?" Sora looked over to see Riku only wearing shorts sipping a cup of coffee with a satisfied look on his face. "I told you I can help you sleep…"

Sakura's eyes shot open and she lifted her head from her under her folded arms and looked around her. She looked around dazed and confused, but could feel her face was hot and flushered. She thought to herself that she must have falling asleep in class and she must have missed a lot because there was a lot written on the board. She let out a light yawn and stretched her arms forward.

She faintly said to her as she scratched her head still a bit sleepy, "I really need to stop staying up so late reading yaoi manga and playing Kingdom Heart…"

* * *

 **Told yeah it was random and short XD I was surprised it wasn't Sasuke and Naruto guess I must have Kingdom hearts on the brain lol.**


End file.
